


Starving

by Tis_I_StarWarrior



Category: overwatch
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tis_I_StarWarrior/pseuds/Tis_I_StarWarrior
Summary: Sometimes it takes two to break down barriers that someone sets, and sometimes all a person needs to see is that they are loved





	Starving

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this might be a bit cheesy but screw that I relate to much to this!

It was only Jesse’s third official date with Hanzo but it felt like everything started going so fast, one moment he and Hanzo were getting some drinks and now they were making out in a booth at a bar. Sure he had kissed the archer before but not like this, this felt different, Jesse didn’t know what to do.   
Suddenly Hanzo grabbed at his side and he froze. Hanzo noticed this and pulled away from the kiss “is everything alright?” As he said this he looked into Jesse’s eyes, in them Hanzo saw a bit of panic. This was strange to see, Jesse only had that look when he was really contemplating what do to in very dire situations.   
“How about...” Hanzo said “We head back to my place?”  
The panic in Jesse’s eyes went down a bit.   
“I would really enjoy your company”  
With a slight delay Jesse responded   
“That doesn’t sound like a half bad idea, sure, why not?” 

The two arrived at Hanzo’s place, Hanzo unlocked the door and they headed inside. 

“Alright, I’m going to get started on dinner, if you would like to use the restroom to freshen up you may” Hanzo said with a kind smile “towels and robes are in the closet and bathing supplies are under the sink”  
“Oh Han, that’s quite hospitable of ya, but do I look that rough around the edges?” Jesse said with a joking tone, but all he got in response was a side smile and a shrug.   
“All right, guess a shower could help me relax a bit.”

After a long hot shower Jesse got out and was greeted with the smell of something delicious.  
“Damn, what is that?”  
Jesse finished up drying off and searched for a robe that was not to small “a bit tight, but it’ll have to do.” 

When Jesse exited the bathroom he saw Hanzo at work in the kitchen.   
“How was your shower?” Hanzo said this as he turned to see the other man in the tight bathrobe. Hanzo felt his face get a bit hot when he saw Jesse’s stomach bulge out a bit.  
“Not bad, it did wonders on my tight muscles” Jesse rubbed his neck “still got a few kinks, but they feel better”  
“That’s... good to hear” Hanzo turned to avoid eye contact and to stir a pot of what seemed to be a soup “I’m almost done, if you would not mind grabbing the sake from the stove and the silverware that would be appreciated.”  
“Sure thing Han, I’m on it” Jesse said as he picked up the kettle.

After Jesse placed the items on the low table he was heading back to the kitchen Hanzo came out with two bowls filled with the delicious smelling soup. When Jesse saw the food his stomach growl loudly, when this happened Hanzo couldn’t help but let out a slight laugh underneath his breath  
“Someone’s impatient” Hanzo said in a joking tone  
“Sorry, guess I might be a bit hungry” Jesse smiled awkwardly.

The two sat down and began to eat.  
“Mmmm” Jesse let out sound of pleasure “what is this?”  
“it’s called Hōtō, you like it?” Hanzo said with an inquiring look.  
Jesse let out another sound of pleasure with a second bite, this caused Hanzo’s cheeks to heat up.  
“It’s amazing, best thing I’ve had in some time” Jesse lifted the spoon of soup to his mouth for another bite, this time Hanzo could not help but watch.   
The way the cowboy’s lips wrapped around the spoon, taking in everything that was on it, and savoring it in his mouth before swallowing, this intrigued the archer. Jesse noticed Hanzo staring at him.  
“Can I help you?” Jesse said but it seemed like Hanzo was in a trance. 

Jesse set his spoon down and Hanzo snapped out of it.

“What’s wrong?” Hanzo said then he realized “Oh god, I was staring, wasn’t I? I apologize deeply” Hanzo let out a sigh “The way you eat, it’s quite fascinating”   
“Fascinatin?”   
“Well, I can tell you really enjoy it by the sounds you were making, the way you savor your bites, the look of pleasure on your face, it’s, I don’t know, sort of alluring”  
“Really?” Jesse let out a slight laugh “heh, next thing you’ll tell me is you think my fat ass is attractive”

Hanzo fell silent.

“That’s what I thought, I know it ain’t attractive” Jesse’s joking tone went down a bit “who would want to be with a fat ass like myself?”  
“Jesse I...”  
“It’s okay, I can handle whatever you say, it wouldn’t be the first time I heard my body’s repulsive”   
Hanzo could see the sadness and truth behind Jesse’s words.  
“you want the truth?”  
The cowboy just sat still.  
“Jesse the way you look, every inch, I find absolutely ravishing”  
Hanzo moved closer to the cowboy and put his hands on Jesse’s sides. When he did this he could feel Jesse tighten up a bit and saw the panicking look in his eyes. “Jesse” Hanzo looked directly into the cowboy’s eyes “will you... will you let me love you?”

Silence fell between the two.

Hanzo was about to remove his hands from cowboy’s sides when Jesse relaxed.   
“Please. Don’t let go” Hanzo started to feel him shake slightly and looked up to see Jesse’s eyes had a few tears in them.  
“Would you like me to hold you?  
Jesse nodded his head and moved closer to the archer.  
Hanzo never expected this from the cowboy. Jesse was, at times, very cocky, funny, flamboyant, and the kind of person who feared nothing, not even death, but now he was sobbing in his arms.   
“Hanzo?”  
“Yes Jesse”  
“Do you really think, my body’s attractive?”  
Hanzo put his hand on the cowboy’s cheek and looked him in the eyes.  
“Absolutely.” 

After a few moments of silence it was all broken by the sound of Jesse’s stomach growling.  
“Sorry about that, can’t really control it”  
Hanzo let go of the cowboy   
“Don’t be sorry”  
Hanzo then picked up a spoon “now, you must still be hungry” Hanzo filled the spoon with the contents of the bowl and held it to his lips “it’s still warm”   
Jesse opened his mouth and took in the bite

After the two finished eating and cleaned up they headed to the couch to talk.

“So you really designed your own tattoo?”  
“Indeed, both of them”  
Jesse had a confused look on his face “both?”  
“Oh right, I forget people can only see the one on my arm”  
“Where’s the other? Now you got me curious”  
“Maybe” Hanzo said in a suggestive tone “you can see it later”  
“But Han” Jesse replied “what if I wanna see it now? I’m still a bit hungry, you on the menu?”  
“It depends” Hanzo ran his fingers across Jesse’s upper arm to his shoulder “are you going to say any more cheesy pick up lines?”  
Jokingly Jesse said “Damn darlin, that was harsh, I can’t make any promises” and pulled Hanzo into a passionate kiss “why don’t we take this to my room”  
“Mighty fine idea darlin”

The two headed to the bedroom where things began to heat up.  
“Oh, this won’t do at all” Hanzo said as he began to take off Jesse’s robe exposing the cowboy.  
“That’s much better” Hanzo said as he threw the robe on the ground and proceeded to remove his own clothes. Once Hanzo was nude the second tattoo he mentioned earlier became visible, it was similar to the one down his arm but this tattoo ran from his ankle up to Hanzo’s hip. 

Hanzo turned towards Jesse. 

The archer began to crawl onto the cowboy. Hanzo positioned himself riding style on Jesse’s thighs, then leaned in and wrapped his arms lightly around him and began to nibble at his neck. Jesse released low rumbling sounds of pleasure from his throat. Hanzo moved his hands to the cowboy’s sides, this time Jesse didn’t tighten up, Hanzo now could get a good feel of his love handles. Hanzo couldn’t help but give them a squeeze, when he did this the cowboy let out a quiet verbal moan.   
The archer explored the grooves and curves of Jesse’s body, as he did this the more he wanted the cowboy. Hanzo looked at Jesse and could see that he was starving, starving for the feel of human touch, of his touch.   
Hanzo slipped off of Jesse and felt him tighten up and let out a whimper, Hanzo ran his hand across the cowboy’s face “do not worry my love, this will only take a moment” Hanzo then headed out of the room. After a few moments had passed he returned holding a bottle of lube.   
As Hanzo applied the lube Jesse repositioned himself onto his back and spread his legs apart.  
Hanzo placed his hands on Jesse’s thick thighs and began to insert himself inside of the cowboy, when he did this the cowboy let out a small sound of pleasure.   
Hanzo loved that sound, that sound of pleasure he made, maybe he was also starving, he wanted to hear more, he wanted Jesse.   
Hanzo tightened his grip on the cowboy’s thighs and increased the speed and strength of his thrust.  
Jesse let out a loud moan followed by many others, this caused the archer to release some moans as well.  
Hanzo felt that he was close and about to cum so he asked Jesse in a slightly breathless voice  
“I’m close Jesse, do you, do you want me to pull out?”   
“Please... don’t” Jesse let out another sound of pleasure.   
Hanzo’s cum was hot and Jesse could feel it in his stomach then in his chest, Jesse then came and released a long, loud moan. Hanzo slowed down his pace and slowly pulled out and began to whined down.

Hanzo, now laying on top of Jesse, held him in his arms and played with his fluffy belly. 

Jesse felt like he was in paradise, he hadn’t been loved like this for who knows how long, and he felt so safe in his lovers arms. Jesse stared to feel himself drifting off as Hanzo whispered sweetly in his ear.

Hanzo looked to Jesse’s face to see that he had fallen asleep, the archer gave him a soft kiss and nuzzled into the cowboy’s chest and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
